Different processes have been proposed for making polypropylene compositions. Such different processes typically have different variables and parameters, including different monomer(s), solvents, additives, reaction conditions, catalyst systems, and the like. The properties and characteristics of the final products are quite often dependent on the components used in the process and on the parameters of the process that are selected, and it has been recognized that small modifications in such variables and parameters can create significant differences in not only the final product, e.g. polymer properties, but also in the effectiveness of the overall process, e.g., catalyst productivity, presence or absence of gel and reproducibility of the process.
Various polypropylenes are known from linear to highly branched types. These polypropylenes have been developed to satisfy the increasing demands in end-product properties. Of course the different polypropylenes also result from specific tailored processes. For the manufacture of branched polypropylenes, especially long-chain branched polypropylenes, numerous processes have been described in the past. It is common general knowledge that metallocene catalysts are able to generate long-chain branched polypropylenes. It has been in particular noted, that elevated temperatures are conducive to vinyl-terminated chain ends enabling the production of long chain branched polymers via copolymerisation with propylene. Consequently the processes of the state of the art operate at rather high temperatures, i.e. at temperatures and pressures leading to a supercritical state in the reaction vessel. However such drastic conditions are on the one hand economically undesired as expensive and on the other hand such drastic conditions make it difficult to obtain products with high melting points, especially because the amount misinsertions is relatively high.
WO 1999/029742 A1 is directed to a composition comprising essentially isotactic polypropylene. The process for the manufacture of said composition requires temperatures of more than 90° C.
WO 2000/012572 A1 describes a process for the manufacture of branched polypropylene in wide temperature range, i.e. from 40° C. to 120° C. Also with respect to the used pressure conditions during polymerisation the present technology remains vague. The patent does not provide any information how a long chain branched polypropylene can systematically and specifically obtained.
WO 2004/026921 A1 is concerned with a process for polymerisation of olefins at supercritical temperature conditions, in particular at temperatures over 140° C. The drawback of this method is the formation of high concentrations of misinsertions in the polypropylene leading to inferior products.
WO 2004/046208 A1 is directed to a method for the production of branched polypropylene using a metallocene catalyst. The reaction temperature is 100° C. and more.
WO 2004/052950 A1 discloses a bulk polymerisation process for polypropylene. The preferred temperatures are chosen in such a way that polymerisation process of polypropylene takes place under supercritical conditions. The obtained products suffer under the same drawbacks as outlined for WO 2004/026921 A1.